


Horoscope forecast sunny with a sprinkle of clouds

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Military Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Jiyong dreams.A drabble for a rainy day.





	Horoscope forecast sunny with a sprinkle of clouds

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.
> 
>  
> 
> I accidentally missed adding a paragraph at the end so I added it half an hour later. So if you read it straight after me posting it then you might wanna go back and check if you read the whole thing. Enjoy ~

...

 

Jiyong dreams.

In his dream he’s at his parents' pension. But there’s no one there and the buildings are not yet built. There’s the lake, the neighborhood houses in the distance. There are trees, water, pebbles, grass, bushes, birds and dragonflies flying around the reeds by the lake shore.

It’s a golden summer evening, warm and luminous.

The birdsong from the forest on the hillside behind him are the only sounds he can hear, the sound envelops him, penetrates his skin. He is the birdsong. And then, there is Seungri.

Lee Seunghyun, who haunts his dreams.

Even when he’s exhausted after a long training mission, he dreams about Seungri. 

By the lake, in their old dorm, on the beach in Jeju, in a narrow alleyway in Tokyo after one too many drinks. Always alone, always in the luminous evening light.

Why Seungri? He asks himself.

 

Jiyong dreams about them lying on their backs on his bed, in his bedroom back in Seoul. He knows that if he would stand up and go to the window and look out he’d see nothing but rice fields.

He turns his head instead, silently watches Seungri who lies there, wearing a full suit and looking up at the ceiling.

The sounds of wind through the rice plants below is deafening.

 

It’s no longer a golden evening when he dreams about seungri in June. It’s a pink and purple evening, with big and bulbous clouds slowly dancing across the blue sky.

And then it’s nighttime by August.

He dreams about walks under the stars, about Seungri holding his hand as they sit on a pier in California.

He dreams about a lonely hotel room in the middle of the Nevada desert. The sounds of coyotes howling at the full moon echoing in his bones.

Seungri smiling, Seungri looking back at him, Seungri lacing their fingers together.

 

Jiyong wakes up, heart beating fast and breath harsh and loud.

After August he doesn’t dream about Seungri again. Until October, his last day in service.

Then he dreams about a grassy field in an unknown place, the only thing he can hear as he holds Seungri’s hand while they walk in the grass, is the sound of Seungri’s voice.

“You came back,” Seungri says.

Jiyong nods, not really knowing what to say. Seungri hasn’t spoken to him in these dreams before.

“You did,” Seungri says, acknowledging the fact that they’re walking hand in hand together.

“Do you know what to do?” Seungri asks.

And yes, Jiyong knows, might know at least.

They stop and Jiyong smiles at Seungri. Seungri smiles back.

 

When Jiyong wakes up the dream lingers. It’s softer than the blanket across his legs. Softer than the morning light filtering through the windows up by the ceiling. Softer than the sounds of the sleeping people around him.

The memory of the dream lies softly across his body, and the knowledge of what he’s going to do is warm in his chest.

As the pale morning grows brighter, the knowledge roots itself in his heart. And when he gets a break in the afternoon he spends it by going to the payphone.

Seungri’s voice, his real and tired voice on the other end of the line, doesn’t block out all other sound, doesn’t transport him to his odd dream worlds. But it makes his heart burn with the knowledge.

“Hyung,” Seungri says.

“Seungri,” Jiyong says.

And Jiyong thinks “I love you,” and knows that it’s what he must say. So he says it.

 

When Seungri is discharged after completing his military service, Jiyong waits by the gates for him.


End file.
